No Longer a God
by Sango Birthday
Summary: Updated summary: We're not physcially compatible for each other, and our personalities clash. Why should I try then? Exactly. I shouldn't. I will anyway. I will live to tell the tale. I will. LLLIIIVVVEEE… Then he comes up to me and asks, "Light, have you ever told a lie?" Tell the truth? Nah. Rather not not. Two negatives equals one positive, in Mathematics, they said. (Light x L)


"_Sometimes the cats get the fish, sometimes they don't, and they die of starvation. If you thought there was a hidden meaning within the sentence, you're wrong. I am simply stating a fact." –L Lawliet_

Chapter 1 – Regrets, Mistakes, Memories

Light Yagami, top student in Japan, son of Soichiro Yagami, a policeman or maybe more, girl magnet, now sits on the staircase, covered in blood, rocking himself back and forth. _Stupid Matsuda had to shoot me… Matsuda, you idiot! _He mutters his last words, and he becomes enclosed within a deep darkness that he seems to never be able to get out of.

"Want… To go back… In time… Change… Everythi-" He feels the dark swirls of opaque black smoke curl around him, clouding his vision. Feeling drowsy, he succumbs to the sudden exhaustion. He hears whispers, mocking him, and he tries to open his eyes, only to notice they were already open. He moans in pain, his muscles suddenly feeling rusty and taut. He hears a faded voice, soft but enough to make out the words.

_You, Light Yagami, change your fate. We gave you a chance because he told us to. Whether you die or not, from now on, is entirely none of our business._

He winced at the harshness and the straightforwardness of the words. He detects a hint of light, and shakes his head until the black blindfold sags a little. His spine arches and presses into the side of the bed in his cell, the rotating camera capturing his every movement. _So they turned the time time back to during my confineme-_

"Light Yagami, are you alright?" A robotic, electronic voice asks. "I am going to release you and Misa Amane now, if you struggle or try to escape, we will not hesitate to detain you again." The voice was, all of a sudden, calm, soothing, rhythmic… Light nods his head, his blindfold slipping off his forehead. Winces at the sudden brightness. Begins to spit out the gag.

An old, kind man he recognized as Watari walks through the sliding doors to his cell, helping him with removing the gag and blindfold completely. "… Watari?" _Why isn't everything going according to what it should be? Shouldn't it be Matsuda releasing me?_ "L plans to handcuff you to him," he says, shaking his head with a smile as he untied the ropes that bonded his ankles and wrists together.

"You sound apologetic."

"But I am. You're going to have a hard time," he chuckles in reply, untying the last knot.

The caramel-haired man ruffled his oily hair and began to exercise his strained wrists, rubbing the scars on it. Closing his eyes, he sighs, and as he exhales noisily, a shuffle is heard. He opens his eyes and sees L Lawliet shuffling beside him. _Should I tell him I'm Kira now? No… I'll lay down low for a while._

"Light, would you like a shower and for Watari to dress those wounds?" The younger male swore he saw L wince at the word 'wounds'. He shoved the thought, harshly reminding himself that the raven was emotionless.

_He's emotionless._

_Emotionless._

_You're stupid, Light. To think he'd actually have feeli-_

"Light?" L repeats for the thousandth time, finally beginning to feel the irritation but masking it. "Oh," Light says in a dazed manner. "Oh. What is it?"

"You haven't replied me."

"Oh, yes, I would. Where's the shower?"

Later on, the pair of smart young males stand in front of the bathroom door. Light stares dreamily at the bathtub. He hated to admit it, but he hadn't bathed in a bathtub before. L gestures for the younger teenager to enter the whitewashed bathroom, and Light snaps him a suspicious look. "How do I know you haven't put cameras in the bathroom?" He narrows his eyes further as the older raven replies, "Oh, well, I have, and I'll be watching you." He pauses to walk to the bed and crouch on it before sucking on a lollipop.

"We put cameras, infrared cameras, heat sensors and microphones in it. You know, in case you're Kira."

Well, he hadn't got much to deny there, but nonetheless the 'victim' raged. "Where's my privacy? How do I even do Kira-like shit in there?!" L had to give it to him, he was indeed angry to the point where he'd say things that indicated undeveloped vocabulary.

"No need to throw profanities, but this is for everyone's safety."

Light could only huff, go into the bathroom and throw the door close. Soon later, he is scrubbing his hair with the given shampoo, wincing at how painful it is when the shampoo gets into contact with his wounds earlier. "Damn," he hisses. He remembers that L is watching him. "Pervert L," he mutters, now knowing full well L is watching him. He tries not to act self-conscious. A speaker, out of nowhere, suddenly projects a voice. "Light, I can hear you very well. And I request that you call me Ryuzaki, for safety purposes."

"Fine, Ryu_zaki_." Light exaggerates the 'zaki' syllables, dragging the 'ki'. He angrily finishes off his washing up, and is careful not to let his wound come into contact with the towel as he wipes himself. _Why is everything so different from previously?_

He searches the drawers and pulls out a set of his exact clothes, with the same size and brand, but only newer. Much, much newer. He puts it on, and grumbles as he unlocks the door." He almost gasps as he almost runs into L and finds him standing on one leg, scratching the back of one ankle with the other toe. He looks casual as he gestures to the bed. Quillsh sits there, his hands busy with assembling first aid supplies. He sits down, sighing, and he can't help but almost chuckle at the (pedo) smile Quillsh gives him.

Quillsh finishes dressing his wounds on his wrists and helps to crack his hunched spine. "There," he says, and almost immediately, L cuffs Light's bandaged wrist. "R-Ryuzaki!"

"I dislike this as much as you do, Light."

"How do you know if I like this? Smart-ass." He realizes what he has said, and covers his lips with his uncuffed hand. "I mean, I…"

"We get it," Quillsh manages between chuckles. "I'll get going."

Author's Note : How'd ya like it? Review please! I won't update until I get 2 reviews, because I'm a sick bastard bitch like that.


End file.
